Kojō no Taiketsu! Jirou tai U-YA!
Kojō no Taiketsu! Jirou tai U-YA! (古城の対決！ジロウ対Ｕ－ＹＡ！) is the 59th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on November 24, 2002. Synopsis In the last episode, Kouya assisted Jirou in his training to defeat U-YA. During the training, Jirou was able to intercept Shining Sword Breaker by using the Grand Duo settings in Raging Bullet. Now the real match begins. Will his training pay off? Plot The next match between Jirou and Carlos is about to begin before it shifts to the Si Xing Hu Tuan waiting room, where Wang Hu is destroying everything in his sight. Lan Fang tries to stop him, but he is too vicious until he sees the pendant that falls from her after she is hit. Seeing the pendant, Wang Hu becomes calm and Lan Fang has a flashback of Kouya asking Wang Hu for forgiveness in episode 53 and Lan Fang notices the broach in the medallion. The match-up between Carlos and Jirou begins. Both Black Garuda Eagle and Raging Bullet collide while using spin attack, and Carlos launches Shining Sword Breaker after Jirou's Gear is sent mid-air. However, Jirou is able to intercept the special attack by using Hyper Rolling Attack although his Gear is overheating. Black Garuda Eagle is about to be thrown out of the ring until a strong wind sends it back. Jirou gets the upper hand over Black Garuda Eagle by using Raging Bullet's VT Chassis dash technique which causes Black Garuda Eagle to be blown out of the ring, scoring a win for him. When the match ends, Jirou confidently says he can beat U-YA. Meanwhile, Wang Hu is holding the pendant and says "mama". When Ming Wu enters the room, he grabs it from Wang Hu which causes the boy to become aggressive again. Wang Hu hits Lan Fang and destroys things once again. Just as Wang Hu screams again causing the screen to become red, the scene shifts back to the arena. The second round begins where Jirou launches Hurricane Crush. He successfully attacks Black Garuda Eagle as Kuroudo comments that the Gear is slowing down until the Gear goes down the hurricane and attacks the hurricane's eye (i.e. the top cover of Raging Bullet). Mr. Tobita comments that the key to Shining Sword Breaker is absorbing wind generation. Raging Bullet then dashes towards Carlos' Gear, only to be "ridden" by the latter after that. Black Garuda Eagle counterattacks with a Hurricane Crush-like technique before using Shining Sword Breaker. Jirou uses Hyper Rolling Attack once again. But this time, Black Garuda Eagle transforms into a comet-like aura which then blows Raging Bullet out of the ring and gaining a victory for the Quo Vadis Gear Fighter. Back with the Si Xing Hu Tuan team, Ming Wu reveals the pendant belongs to Wang Hu's mother and tells a story to Lan Fang about the secret power of Wang Hu's pendant. When Wang Hu was a baby, his mother was killed in a bamboo forest, leaving him alone with a pact of wolves which were about to attack him. The pendant that was with him emitted a glow that scared the wolves away. Then, a white tiger approached the baby Wang Hu gently before taking him into the forest. Ming Wu found the dropped pendant on the ground and kept it. He met Wang Hu again years later; this time the latter grew up into a wild boy who behaves like a tiger. When Ming Wu showed the pendant to him, Wang Hu gently approached him and sniffed the pendant before putting it close to him and Ming Wu decides to adopt Wang Hu and bring back to civilization. At the arena, after Jirou customizes his Gear, Kouya gives him a present which is a bag of red bean buns that he made in the previous episode. Jirou is about to eat one when the third round began. At the start of the match, Raging Bullet uses the dash technique, stops one of its wheels and hits Black Garuda Eagle at the spin block. Jirou's Gear then attacks Black Garuda Eagle and eventually uses Great Hurricane Crush. Carlos' Gear heads right for the hurricane. Jirou and Kyousuke recall the same technique with the former's practice match with Kouya, the wind absorption technique. This causes Raging Bullet to cancel its attack and Black Garuda Eagle gets away. Kaoru then comments why Raging Bullet suddenly stopped and Kuroudo replied that stopping is the right move. Suddenly, Carlos' Gear copies Great Hurricane Crush and uses it against Raging Bullet. Kaoru and Kyousuke could not believe in what they have seen, with the Gear Master saying that Carlos can copy the move after only seeing it once. Mr. Tobita says that U-YA is the best Gear Fighter. The hurricane transforms into an eagle, and as Black Garuda Eagle prepares to use Shining Sword Breaker, Kuroudo comments that it is a bad sign. The furious Jirou says that Raging Bullet still has a chance by using Hyper Rolling Attack for the final time, during such which one of his Gear's rims is detached. The result of the match causes Jirou to be eliminated and Carlos advancing to the semifinals. After the duel, Jirou takes a bite from a red bean bun before he starts to break down in tears (even though he tries to overcome it by being happy) and apologizes to his teammates. For Kouya as well as for the rest of the Tobita Club, Jirou is the real winner of the match in their hearts. While they applaud Jirou for being a good sport, Kaoru's laptop is then seen displaying a nearby Crush Gear workshop which is owned by the Manganji Group. Trivia *The second time a strong wind helped a Crush Gear return into the ring. The first one is in episode 40 where a strong wind sent Dino Spartan back into the ring in Kyousuke's final battle against Kishin. *The white tiger in the flashback breaks the fourth wall by facing the viewers and roars afterwards Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)